Necklace of Bonds
by eternal fire123
Summary: Seamus Finnagan and Viktor Krum used to be best friends until they moved away from each other. Now that the TriWizard Tournament is here, secrets will be revealed and what does this have to do with Seamus and Viktor? Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1: Past, Present, Future?

NEW STORY YAY! Please review and do not flame! I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT! :3

_Blah_= Speaking German

Chapter 1: Past, Present, Future?

In the middle of the night when everyone was asleep, a lone figure is sitting by the window thinking about the Tri-Wizard Tournament and how will most likely be there.

_A boy and a girl were running across a field toward a small town in Germany, hoping to get there before all of the apple pies were gone._

"_Come on!" shouted a boy. _

"_Wait up will you!" the girl cried in response._

"_Well it's not my fault that you're a slow poke!" the boy shouted back._

_At this comment, the girl put on a extra burst of speed and managed to get to the town before the town._

"_HAHAHAHA! Who's the slowpoke now!" shouted the girl._

_When the boy reached the girl, he playfully shoved her to the ground where they ended up in a wrestling match with the boy dominating the girl._

"_NO fair! You're a boy so you're so much stronger than me!" the girl complained._

"_Whatever… Let's go get some of that free apple pie from the bakery!" the boy got up and pulled up the girl._

"_Okay!" the girl smiled in return._

(A/N They are 4 years old in this flashback.)

The figure quickly shook their head before more memories appeared but they failed as one continued to form in their mind.

"_Oww!" the girl cried as her friend had shoved her to the ground._

"_I can't believe you!" the boy shouted at her, "After all those years of being friends your just going to leave me now!"_

"_I'm sorry! It's just that mum thinks that its getting too dangerous to stay here…" the girl cried out._

"_So! I could help protect you! Nobody's going to hurt you while I'm here!" the boy shouted back as a response._

"_I'm sorry, but mum already made her decision. We're going to go to Ireland. You're father also told my mum that he was also going to take to Bulgaria after we left," the girl said tearfully._

_At this statement, the boy calmed down and hugged his friend who was crying really hard._

"_Hey now stop crying. I'm sorry for saying all of that stuff," the boy said, "Here take this."_

_The boy gave her a necklace with a red shamrock hanging from it. He was planning to give it to her for her birthday next week but decided to give it to her now._

_The girl took the necklace with great care like it was going to break any second._

"_Oh! Thank you" the girl hugged the boy even tighter, "I wear forever in hope that I will see you again._

"_So will we be best friends together?" the boy asked._

"_Yeah! No matter where we are, we'll always be friends!" the girl said smiling her special smile at the boy._

The figure quickly shook their head and wondered if they would be able to see their friend when they arrived at Hogwarts.

OHHHHHHH! Who could the mystery people be? Obviously one of them is Viktor Krum but who is the other? You probably already know from the summary or pairing.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Again

NEW CHAPPIE! YAY! Please review and don't flame. THANK YOU! :3

Chapter 2: Meeting Again

The students of Hogwarts were standing outside in the cold while they waited for the Dumstrang people to arrive since Beaubaxtons was already inside. There was nothing really impressive about the Beaubaxtons' entrance except for the flying horses.

Suddenly a ship burst forth from the lake and everybody watched with lots of anticipation as the student filed out from the ship.

When Krum got out, lots of girls were screaming in high-pitched voices and the boys were rolling their eyes.

As Krum walked past the students one in particular caught his eye. A sandy-haired 4th year boy that was wearing a necklace with a red shamrock. He was talking to a dark-skinned boy and paying no attention whatsoever until he turned and made eye contact with Krum.

Said boy made a small gasp and quickly looked away but not before Krum had sent the mental message that said you and I need to talk.

All of the students filed into the great hall were the other two schools sat at different tables.

Viktor and some of his friends sat at the Gryffindor table right across from the sandy-haired boy.

Everything was peaceful and loud until desert when Viktor got enough courage to talk to the boy.

"_Hello __Seamus. __It__'__s __nice __to __see __you __again.__"_ He said.

The boy gave him a glare before replying, _"__It__'__s __nice __to __see __you __too. __How __has __school __been?__"_

Many of the students in the hall were watching the conversation between Viktor and Seamus with much interest.

They wondered how Seamus was so familiar with Viktor and also what language they were speaking.

"German," Hermione answered, "They're speaking German."

"But why german?" Harry wondered.

At this, Hermione shrugged and thought about it until she heard a loud bang.

It was Seamus who had banged his hands on the table and shouting at Viktor in german.

"_Become __friends __again!__Yeah __right!__You __never __answered __my __letters __or __my __invitations __to __Ireland,__" _Seamus shouted, _"__I__'__ll __bet __that __you __never __once __thought __about __me!__"_

"_That__'__s __not __true. __I __still __thought __about __you __but __I __never __had t__ime __to __go __and __visit __you!__" _Viktor said trying to defend himself.

"_While __you __must __have __had __some __time __to __at __least __write __me __a __letter!__" _Seamus countered.

"_I__…__I__…"_

"_I __knew __it! __I __knew __it! __You __never __once __thought __about __me! __What __kind __of __friend __are __you?__I __can__'__t __believe __I __used __to __like __you!__"_ Seamus shouted, tears streaming down his face, before storming out of the hall leaving Viktor standing speechless at the table.

"Vicktor…If I vere you. I vould chase after him and apologise know," one of his friends said.

At that, Viktor ran out of the hall in search of Seamus.

"Well. I think this has been quite an eventful dinner," Dumboldore said, "Why don't we retire for the night now."

Everybody got up and started off to their respective dorms wondering what the heck had just happened.

YAY! SUCCESS! PLEASE REVIEW! DON'T FLAME! :3


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets Revealed, Confessions

NEW CHAPPIE! YAY! PLEASE REVIEW AND DON'T FLAME! :3

Chapter 3: Secrets Revealed, Confessions Made

Viktor as running out of places to look for his friend. He had never meant to hurt her but the fact on seeing her looking like a boy and the weird love confession made things spout out of his mouth before he could stop them.

Soon he saw a ghost whom he asked, "Have you seen a boy vith sandy hair vun by?"

The ghost (who was nearly head-less Nick) responded, "I do believe he ran up the divination tower down the hall.

Viktor thanked the ghost and started to run up the tower. By the time he reached the top, he was completely out of breath.

Viktor was about to knock on the door when he noticed it was slightly ajar and that there were people talking inside.

"Thank you for comforting Professor."

"It was nothing dear. I sensed that you were greatly distressed and in need of advice so I came down here as soon as I could."

"Professor, do you think I should drop the glamour? I mean, people are already wondering what happened tonight and they might think I'm gay."

"I depends on what you feel is right my dear. In my opinion, you should because I sense a great deal of happiness in your future if you do."

"…"

"Alright. Tomorrow I'll tell Professor Dumbledore that I will be taking off my glamour and maybe rekindle my friendship with Viktor."

"That would be the right thing to do. All I hope for is that you will make the right decisions in the future."

"Thank you again Professor. Good night."

Soon footsteps were walking toward the door and Viktor quickly ran down and into the dorm where Dumstrang would be staying in.

As he went to bed, he had a happy smile on his face. He was glad that his friend had forgiven him and would try to pursue friendship again.

_In the Hogwarts Boy's Dorm…_

Seamus walked into his dorm room, wondering if his roommates.

As he walked into the room, he was ambused by a whole bunch of questions that included

"How do you know Viktor?"  
>"Why were you talking german with him?"<p>

"How did you learn german?"  
>"Why were you so familiar with him?"<p>

"STOP! STOP! One question at a time please!" Seamus shouted.

The boys stopped in mid question.

"Why are you so familiar with Krum," asked Ron.

"He was my childhood friend when we were young. We were neighbors in a small town in Germany until I moved to Ireland when we were 9," Seamus said.

"Well that explains how you can speak german," Dean commented.

"Yes, now can I go to sleep now? I'm really tired."

The rest of the boys watched Seamus climb into bed before climbing into bed themselves. They hoped that they would be able to force more answers out of Seamus in the morning.

DONE! PLEASE REVIEW AND DON'T FLAME! :3


	4. Chapter 4: The New Couple and a Female S

NEW CHAPPIE! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

Chapter 4: The New Couple and A Female Seamus!

The boys hopes were crushed when they realized that Seamus had gone to breakfast early then them but their confusion soon came forth when they also realized that his stuff was missing.

As the boys came down, the girls gave them sly looks and began to draw closer to each other. Like they knew something the boys did not.

The boys were very annoyed and when they had tried to ask the girls what they were talking about, they got the same response over and over again, "Not telling, but you'll find out soon enough."

As everybody started to walk toward the great hall, Ron said, "Hey! Look! It's Krum with some Hogwarts girl."

The boys stopped and looked toward the direction Ron was pointing while the girls continued their descent with secretive smiles.

Sure enough the boys saw Viktor Krum talking and laughing with a pretty girl in german.

As they got closer, the boys noticed that the girl was from Gryffindor and looked like someone that they knew.

"Oh my god!" Dean gsaped out, "Doesn't that girl look like Seamus?"

On a closer inspection, the boys realized that the girl was indeed Seamus and that she looked really happy and was _holding __hands_ with Viktor Krum.

"Gah Blimney!" Ron said, "I think Seamus is Krum's girl friend.

As the couple walked into the great hall, there was a heavy atmosphere surrounding the fan girls of Krum.

They wanted to murder the girl that was holding hands with Krum and that killing intent grew when Krum kissed the girl on the forehead and the girl giggled and playfully punched Krum in response.

When the couple sat down many of the boys of Gryffindor were still in shock but the girls were giggling and laughing at their expressions.

"You had better eat your food, boys," Lavender said, "Before it gets cold or a fly chokes ya because of your gaping mouths."

The boys hurriedly shoved food into their mouths and swallowed. When they were done the boys were about to ask questions when they realized that Viktor and Seamus had already begun to walk out of the hall.

Depressions formed on their faces.

Ron, Hermione, and Harry decided to spy on the couple as a way to get more answers, so they followed them to the lake where they watched the two wrestle with each other for a few minutes. With the match ending in a light kisses on the cheeks.

The golden trio were about to give up when they heard the two talking in English.

"Are you sure you want to put your name into the cup, Viktor?"

"Very sure. I vant to make my school and you proud of me."

"You don't have to join to make me proud."

At this Viktor drew Seamus into a hug and they just sat there enjoying the afternoon.

The golden trio watched the scene with a feeling of happiness. After all, Seamus had found someone that she wanted to be with for the rest of her life, and they wanted their friend to be happy.

Bu they soon saw a bunch of fangirls that had wands pointed directly at Seamus and they had a killer intent going off of them.

The trio decided to reveal their presence and protect their friend but before they could, they heard the girls curse.

"Oh no!" Hermione shouted.

Suddenly they heard, "Protego!"

The curses soon rebounded toward the fangirls and their was a bunch of horribly shrieking as the curses hit their mark.

The girls stumbled out of their hiding places only to face a very angry looking Viktor Krum.

"Vhat are you trying to do?" He said.

One of the girls said, "How can you love a ditzy happy-go-lucky girl like Seamus?"

Viktor's glare soon hardened, "How do you know Seamus is either ditzy or happ-go-lucky?" he asked, "You know nothing about her and she is certainly more smarter than any of you."

The girls meeped and quickly ran away leaving a laughing Seamus and smiling trio behind.

HOW DO YOU LIKE IT? PLEASE REVIEW OR ELSE! :3


End file.
